Tu étais ma vie, tu seras ma mort
by Isfah
Summary: Contrairement à ma vie, Lily, ma mort ne sera pas une lente agonie, elle sera douce et rapide.Tu as été ma vie, Lily, tu seras ma mort. OS


**Tu étais ma vie, tu seras ma mort**

Dans l'antre du maître des Potions, la terreur des cachots comme le surnommaient ses élèves, régnait une atmosphère lourde et chargée d'effluves étranges, fruits du labeur acharné du professeur honnis.

Depuis quelques mois déjà il n'avait plus le temps de se consacrer à l'art subtil des potions qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection. Il avait enseigné la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avant de devenir directeur de Poudlard.

L'évolution souhaitée.

Parfaite.

La carrière d'une vie.

Au prix d'une vie.

« Tu étais ma vie, Lily et je suis sûr que tu le sais. Beaucoup de choses ont tourné autour de toi, ont été faites pour toi. Trop, comme toujours. »

Absorbé dans sa préparation, le professeur ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il parlait à voix haute.

Seul.

Il n'avait pas de formule, cette potion il l'avait créée il y a bien longtemps.

Quand il avait compris.

Ses gestes étaient nets et rapides. Aucune hésitation ne transparaissait de son attitude déterminée.

« Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai choisi les potions comme spécialité ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui fut donnée. Seul le bruit du liquide bouillonnant, et du couteau ciselant finement quelques racines troublaient le silence dans lequel baignait l'homme.

« J'ai choisi les potions pour être plus proche de toi. J'avais bien remarqué que cette matière t'avait immédiatement plu. Proche de la Chimie moldue que l'on connaissait tous les deux, elle te semblait moins effrayante que les autres pour lesquelles tu étais pourtant très douée. »

L'ancien mangemort arrêta son couteau, rassembla les racines d'Ellébore qu'il venait de découper, et les lança dans le liquide dont le frémissement s'apaisa immédiatement. Il avait déjà fait une grosse partie du travail, mais il ne devait pas relâcher sa concentration. Pas maintenant alors qu'il était si près du but. La potion requérait minutie et précision.

« Trente-trois. Sais-tu à quoi cela correspond, Lily ? »

Cette fois-ci, l'homme n'attendit pas la réponse qui ne serait jamais venue et expliqua :

« Trente-trois c'est l'Âge du Sacrifice, ou plutôt l'Âge auquel l'agonie prend fin.

Trente-trois. C'est l'âge qu'avait cet homme qui s'était fait tuer par les siens alors qu'il avait ses propres convictions. Cette homme dont beaucoup se moquaient et qui pourtant nous intriguait tant.

Trente-trois. C'est le nombre d'années que j'ai passé à t'aimer, Lily. Trente-trois années au cours desquelles je n'ai cessé de lutter contre ces sentiments que tu ne partageais pas.

Je me souviens parfaitement du jour où je t'ai rencontrée. Tu étais avec ta sœur dans ce parc près de l'impasse des Tisseurs où j'habite toujours.

Tu jouais avec Pétunia, ta sœur. Tu lui montrais comment tu arrivais à faire fleurir une marguerite que tu venais juste de cueillir en bouton. Ta sœur te regardait. À la fois effrayée et fascinée par ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Par ce qu'elle n'était pas.

Moi j'étais juste fasciné. Dès que mes yeux se sont posés sur toi, j'ai su que je t'aimais et que je ne pourrais jamais être heureux qu'auprès de toi.

J'avais cinq ans.

Pendant plusieurs semaines je vous ai observées. Je voulais te connaître mais n'osais pas me montrer de peur de briser ces instants merveilleux, de peur de ne pas pouvoir vivre quelque chose d'aussi intense que ces souvenirs que je m'inventais.

Mais ta sœur m'avait remarqué. Un jour elle est venue me débusquer du buisson derrière lequel je me cachais.

Je me croyais condamné par ton jugement, ta déception.

Mais une fois encore, Lily, tu as été merveilleuse.

Tu ne m'as pas fui comme te le suggérait ta grande sœur. Tu es venue vers moi. Tu es devenue mon amie.

Le première personne qui ne me jugeait pas, mais m'acceptait tel que j'étais. »

Pris dans ses souvenirs, le maître des potions contempla le reste des ingrédients nécessaire à la réalisation de son breuvage avant d'ajouter :

« Trente-trois. C'est aussi le nombre d'ingrédients qui auront été nécessaires à la réalisation de cette potion.

Étrange, non ?

Cette potion dont chaque ingrédient correspond à une année de ma souffrance, de mon amour, n'a même pas de nom.

Comment pourrais-je l'appeler, hein Lily ?

Devrais-je lui donner ton nom et te glorifier une fois encore ?

Tu étais ma vie Lily, souhaites-tu être ma mort ?

L'amour s'est distillé dans mes veines et dans mon cœur dès que je t'ai vu aussi sûrement que le poison le fera quand je l'aurai porté à mes lèvres. »

Dans un long soupir de découragement l'homme baissa la tête et souffla un « Peu importe, personne ne la connaîtra jamais ».

Après plusieurs heures passées à distiller, couper, remuer et chauffer, Severus se recula et se posa sur une chaise pour détendre les muscles de son dos et de sa nuque, endoloris par le long labeur et la concentration maximale qui avaient été nécessaires. Il avait devant lui quelques minutes de répit. La potion devait mijoter à feu doux une à deux heures. Juste le temps d'aller cueillir les feuilles de Sisymbre dont il aurait besoin pour la suite. Cette plante ne révélait ses propriétés magiques que si elle était récoltée un soir de pleine lune.

« La Pleine Lune… Saleté de lycanthrope. Je le déteste. Je Les déteste. Tu dois te douter des raisons de ma haine envers ces Gryffondor. Ces quatre qui se réclamaient être tes amis et dont au moins l'un d'entre eux t'a trahi, non ?

Et bien je vais te dire.

Ils t'ont enlevé à moi.

Quand nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard, nous étions la seule connaissance l'un de l'autre. Je t'avais pour moi tout seul.

Quand ce maudit chapeau nous a séparés, j'ai cru que je ne survivrais pas au milieu de ces verts et argents. Trop calculateurs, trop manipulateurs, trop fourbes, mais au final trop semblables à ce que j'allais devenir.

Mais une fois encore tu es restée mon amie. Nous étions le rapprochement des maisons incarné.

Ils formaient déjà un groupe soudé. Ces quatre là, personne ne les aura vu sympathiser à leur arrivée, et personne ne les aura vu se déchirer au fil des ans.

Tu les détestais, alors je les détestais. Ils étaient de la maison ennemie. Ils t'embêtaient.

Ils sont restés dans la maison ennemie, mais ils ont suscité ton intérêt. Ils m'ont volé peu à peu l'attention que tu m'accordais.

C'est la faute de ce Lupin.

Et la tienne aussi.

Toi et ton altruisme.

Toujours à vouloir aider les autres.

Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas suffi ?

N'étais-je pas une cause assez désespérée ?

Moi le sang-mêlé que tu devais sauver des Serpents tels que Lestrange et Malefoy. Ces hommes qui ont fait de moi un pantin, une marionnette dont les ficelles ont été tirées par les deux plus grands sorciers de notre époque.

En devenant l'ami de cette créature, tu es entrée dans leur cercle.

Leur cercle vicieux d'amitié.

D'Amour. »

En s'engouffrant dans ses cachots, la Sisymbre en main, le professeur de potion réalisa qu'il ne lui restait plus à ajouter que trois ingrédients.

Sa potion, son poison serait enfin prêt.

« Plus que Trois. Trois ingrédients et je serai enfin libre.

Trois, c'est aussi le nombre de goutte d'essence de lys que je dois ajouter.

Ironique, ne trouves-tu pas ?

Lilium.

Ton nom, ma vie.

Un ingrédient, ma mort.

Trois petites gouttes pour rendre ce breuvage mortel. Une de plus et au pire je souffre atrocement, mais ne meure pas. Une de moins et je peux guérir n'importe quel empoisonnement…

Cela ne me rappellera même pas ton parfum.

Tu portais un doux mélange épicé dans lequel les notes de vanille et de miel se détachaient particulièrement. Ces fragrances chaudes en accord avec ton tempérament de feu. »

Une à une les goutte tombèrent et la potion se transforma. Elle devint blanche, puis opalescente, et enfin translucide.

Semblable à de l'Eau.

Liquide vital.

Le Sang.

L'avant-dernier ingrédient que Severus devait ajouter était son propre sang.

« Plus que Deux ingrédients.

Deux.

Le nombre de fois où tu m'as fait pleurer.

La première fois, c'est quand j'ai vu ton regard changer en regardant ce Potter. Cet imbécile qui te courait après depuis la première année. Ce prétentieux qui a ravi ton cœur.

Et toi tu n'avais même pas conscience de l'Amour qui grandissait en toi et qui se lisait dans tes magnifiques yeux.

Normalement les fleurs fanent Lily, mais toi, chaque jour passé auprès de lui te rendait plus belle.

Tu t'épanouissais à vue d'œil.

Fraîche comme la rosée matinale, éclatante et pétillante, t'ouvrant aux autres comme une rose ouvre ses pétales pour dévoiler au monde son cœur et son éblouissante beauté.

Tu n'as pas eu le temps de te faner jolie Lily.

Cueillie dans ta resplendissante jeunesse par ces hommes que je soutenais et qui appartenaient à ce monde dont j'étais prisonnier.

L'annonce de ta mort correspond à la deuxième et dernière fois où tu m'as fait pleurer.

Ce jour-là, j'ai versé presque toutes mes larmes.

Les dernières se sont écoulées au rythme de la vie qui quittait Albus. »

Quand le maître des potions eut ajouté son sang dans le chaudron, la potion se mit à pétiller, puis à dégager une importante fumée mauve avant de retrouver son calme apparent.

Désormais, le liquide avait la bonne couleur.

Noir.

Comme le deuil.

Comme son âme tourmentée.

« Plus qu'Un ingrédient, Lily.

Un et je pourrais aller remplir mon ultime mission auprès de ton fils.

Ce fils Unique que tu as donné à James.

Celui-là même que je méprisais.

Celui-là même que j'enviais.

Parce qu'il t'avait, entièrement.

Ce fils que je ne peux regarder sans ressentir en moi une haine viscérale. Ce symbole de votre amour parfait.

De votre amour charnel.

En voyant Harry, ce sont vos corps enlacés que je vois.

Ce sont ses mains sur tes hanches, sur tes seins.

C'est ton désir, ton plaisir dans les bras d'un autre.

Cette preuve ultime de tes sentiments envers un autre que moi.

Quand je croise son regard, c'est la passion que je lisais dans les tiens que je contemple.

Quand il recoiffe ses cheveux de jais, c'est l'agaçante manie de ton mari que je retrouve. »

Dans un geste de rage contenu, l'homme versa l'essence de Belladone, ultime composant de son poison.

Trois fois il remua dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre avant d'éteindre le feu.

Rapidement, il mit la potion dans une fiole d'argent. La décoction de devait pas voir la lumière.

« Zéro. La potion est terminée, Lily.

Ma vie aussi.

Le seigneur des Ténèbres attaque ce soir.

Harry doit le battre.

Je m'y emploierai.

Zéro.

Le nombre de fois où je t'ai avoué mes sentiments.

Finalement, c'est ton fils qui avait raison. J'ai été lâche. Je ne t'ai jamais dit ces mots.

Peur d'avouer, peur de te perdre.

Peur d'aimer, peur d'être aimé. »

L'homme jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui. D'un mouvement du poignet, tout son nécessaire à potion fut rangé et son cachot impeccable.

Il sortit et s'en alla affronter son destin. Accomplir sa dernière mission.

« Contrairement à ma vie, Lily, ma mort ne sera pas une lente agonie, elle sera douce et rapide.

Tu as été ma vie, Lily, tu seras ma mort. »


End file.
